1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flotation devices for aircraft and, more particularly, it relates to a compact inflating flotation device that would inhibit the aircraft from sinking in case of water landing. The flotation device is inflatable, either manually or automatically, when sensors or monitoring systems determines the aircraft is sinking or is at risk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft and aircraft travel is both a popular pastime and a vital commercial activity in much of the world today. An aircraft is often a substantial investment for the owner and/or operator. In the case of commercial airlines, the aircraft is often the livelihood of the owner of the aircraft. As a general concept, when a water landing is required for an aircraft which is not designed for regular water landings, aircrafts usually sink when the fuselage of the aircraft takes on water and the aircraft loses its buoyancy. If the aircraft sinks, especially if it happens quickly, a serious condition exists in that loss of life and loss of property often occurs.
The flotation device of the present invention solves many of these problems and others by being easy to install, either as a retrofit to an existing aircraft or during manufacture of the aircraft. In addition, the flotation device of the present invention is designed to deploy manually or automatically when sensors or monitoring systems determine the aircraft is sinking or is at risk, such as a pre-determined level of water is present in the fuselage of the aircraft. Once deployed the present invention will keep the aircraft afloat prior to complete flooding of the aircraft.
The primary aspect of the present invention is to provide a deployable flotation device to keep the aircraft floating and stable after a water landing, especially when water has partially filled the fuselage of the aircraft.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a flotation device that does not interfere with the aesthetics and/or operation of the aircraft when not deployed, especially the aerodynamics, weight, balance, and emergency egress.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide for a flotation device that can be easily monitored, inspected, maintained, and removed and a new one re-installed as may be required.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a device that is easy to manufacture and install.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide additional cushioning to the outside of the aircraft.